


Touch

by claudia603



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim senses Blair is near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Jim touched Blair's neck, softly so as not to wake him. Blair had fallen asleep on the couch. The television was stuck on an obnoxious paid programming channel. Cartons of take-out Chinese food littered the floor. The scents of ginger and soy sauce burned the inside of Jim's nose, but they did not overpower the sensory pleasure of pulsing warm current under his finger.

Jim withdrew his finger when Blair opened his eyes. "You came back."

"I'm yours," Jim said. "If you'll have me."

Blair smiled. "Then promise me one thing."

"Anything, Chief."

"Next time touch me when I'm awake."


End file.
